The Chase
by IMBeloved
Summary: He's watched her for years, and now he's coming to make her his own.  Saiyan Bulma/Vegeta
1. Chapter 1

_I know there are a million fics like it out there, but a friend encouraged me to put this up. It is unfinished at this point, but hopefully I can carve some time out of my schedule to complete it. This will be composed of small chapters, and won't be long. I'd appreciate any feedback you can give me. Thanks._

The Chase

Chapter 1

Bulma sank to her knees, breathing heavily as she lapped up water from a small pond. All her senses were on alert, straining to catch the slightest hint of her pursuer. She only had moments to rest before taking to the air again, trying to elude the inevitable. The wind whipped past her overheated flesh, stirring a shiver down her spine. A soft blue tail wound its way around her waist in comfort as her mind flew back over the events of the last few days.

She was in heat.

"Damn hormones," she muttered while dropping below the tree level, twisting and turning through the growth. It was time to mate; her body had been giving her, and all those around her, clues for weeks. A growl erupted from her throat. And he had known it. HE. That thrice-damned prince had deliberately chosen her for this "mission," knowing what would happen.

For years she had felt him watching her, cold black eyes studying her every movement as she made her reports, trained with the other soldiers, ate, even breathed. He ran his battalion with a firm hand, demanding the best from his elite squad, giving his loyalty in return. The team was oddly close to the Saiya-jin prince, having fought in many battles and knowing he was willing to die for them… but not Bulma. Ever since she had joined the group she had felt slightly apart. She was a highly skilled warrior and an even better technician, proven in battle time and again. It had been a real coup for her and her family when she had been selected to join Prince Vegeta's squad. It raised their status in a society where birthright and ability meant everything. She had made true friends amongst her comrade in arms, something that hadn't been easy for most of her youth. She had been set apart due to her odd coloring and extreme intelligence. Now it seemed all for not. The Prince had deceived her and the squad, choosing to pretend to accept her for her skills, but instead wanting her as a bloody broodmare.

A growl made its way past Bulma's clenched teeth. It wasn't that she found him unattractive, or the thought of being his mate distasteful. No, it wasn't that. The deception that her prince had shown toward them was her main issue. Well, that and the whole mating chase thing. She didn't want to be bound to another this early in her life, and certainly not after a long hunt on a hostile planet.

The glimmer of water caught her eye, and Bulma flew toward it. 'Ah, just what I was looking for.' With a smirk worthy of her pursuer, she dove into the fast moving stream and lowered her ki until it was barely enough to keep her warm. She let the current carry her downriver, effectively masking both her scent and her position. He was bound to find her eventually, but she'd lead him a long and hopefully frustrating chase first…

Much further downstream, she pulled herself out, now thoroughly soaked. "Ugh," she grumbled in disgust, pulling leaves out of her hair and wringing it dry. "Remind me never to do that again…" She froze and turned around with wide eyes. He was coming. She felt the pressure of his enormous ki rapidly heading toward the upper river where she had been. Shivering, she made her way on foot deeper into the undergrowth. 'I wish I would fly, but he'd catch me in no time.' Vegeta wasn't a successful warrior for nothing. Few could match his power and speed, so she wouldn't have a chance in outrunning him. In this case, she was counting on her brains to aid in her evasion techniques.

Batting at the thick swarm of insects, she trudged her way through the undergrowth. The cold water soaking her quickly changed to sweat in the humidity, stinging her eyes and the small scrapes on her legs from the brush. Her fists clenched together to keep from blasting a trail in front of her. Deep grooves cut across her smooth forehead, and Bulma proceeded to lay several false trails, leaving behind small pieces of clothing every so often as evidence of her passage. Satisfied, she backtracked to the river, careful to leave no trace of her returning trail. She sighed while looking at the fast-moving water. 'I don't have a choice…' and dove in. The current swept her even further downstream, chilling her skin thoroughly as she couldn't risk even the smallest amount of ki now to keep her warm.

Soon after, she heard a low rumbling over the noise of the river. With a curse at her luck, she was swept over the waterfall and into the pool beneath. The pressure of the water held her under for a moment, then released. She broke the surface with a gasp and pushed the streaming hair out of her eyes. Her irritation quickly changed to anger, warming her body despite the cold water. This day had gone from bad to worse, and it was all HIS fault.

"Enough of this," she bit out and swam to shore. 'I'd rather face him head on than put up with battling this wretched planet.' No sooner than she spoke, a low rumbling accompanied by a bright flash of light signaled a frustrated Saiyan prince vaporizing part of a forest that seemed to help keep her hidden. Fear flashed across her beautiful face. He was too close.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to those who've read and reviewed my story. I appreciate it. Sorry about the cliffhanger. When I cut it that was the natural break to separate chapters. Unfortunately, this has another one.

_Previous chapter_

_ "Enough of this," she bit out and swam to shore. 'I'd rather face him head on than put up with battling this wretched planet.' No sooner than she spoke, a low rumbling accompanied by a bright flash of light signaled a frustrated Saiyan prince vaporizing part of a forest that seemed to help keep her hidden. Fear flashed across her beautiful face. He was too close._

Chapter 2

Vegeta surveyed his handiwork with a growl of frustration. Who would have thought that his little blue-haired mate would be able to evade him for so long? Frustration gave way to a small smirk, only enhancing the feral lust in his eyes. There was a reason he had chosen her. Bulma's brains and beauty had attracted his attention years ago and prompted him to choose her as a member of his squad. Despite what she thought, Bulma wouldn't have been kept on if he wanted just a breeder. This Prince was never one to waste talent, and she had more than her fair share.

He closed his eyes and inhaled. Strong traces of her scent remained along with the tang of fresh blood, teasing his senses. His eyes sprung open and a fierce snarl escaped his bared teeth. Damn woman, allowing her self to become injured. Nothing should be allowed to draw her blood but him.

His head jerked up and to the side. What was that? It had felt like a tiny flash of ki close by. Perhaps his little bird wasn't as far from capture as he had thought. Another smirk crossed his face. Good. Now to flush out his prey…

Rising into the air, Vegeta tossed random ki balls into the surrounding vegetation, setting it ablaze. 'Now where was she,' he mused. Suddenly, with a burst of light, he saw Bulma shoot herself into the air, darting toward the horizon as fast as she could go. A feral smile graced his face, as his silken tail whipped behind him in anticipation.

"Let's end this," he growled, and then took off after the retreating female.

Again, Bulma risked a glance behind her. Vegeta was in pursuit and gaining. At this point, there was virtually no way for her to escape, and she knew it. However, she wasn't going to make it easy on him. Accelerating to her top speed, she burned even more of her rapidly depleting energy. 'I'm not going to win on strength, but I can put up a strategic fight in the meantime. With a sly grin, she bide her time until he was almost upon her. Directing all her power in the opposite direction, she stopped abruptly, causing Vegeta to shoot past her. Rapid blasts hit him in the back, diverting his attention long enough for her to dart again toward the trees. Great strategy, but it didn't work

She was almost in the canopy when a powerful force impacted her, driving her face down into the ground below. Breathless, Bulma tried to lever herself up, but found her arms and legs pinned to the ground. She lifted her head, shaking her long hair out of her face, and turned to glare at her attacker. She knew the chase was over. She was caught and helpless to Vegeta's will.


End file.
